


Самое счастливое лето

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Самое счастливое лето

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.

У Ньюта были потрясающе спокойные глаза и уверенные движения для парня, впервые трогавшего обнаженную женскую грудь. Если бы Лита не знала наверняка, что до нее никого не было, могла бы задаться вопросами - кто научил его, что сжимать надо нежно, соски трогать аккуратно, твердыми подушечками пальцев, оттягивать несильно, с каждым разом увеличивая нажим в поисках самого приятного. На самом деле удивляться было нечему: опыт Ньюта с животными не мог не сказаться. Но прямо сейчас Лита не хотела об этом думать. Хотела лежать на сбитом пледе, постанывать, кусать губы и выгибать спину, чтобы Ньют видел, насколько делает хорошо.

\- Тебе не больно так? - спросил Ньют негромко, покручивая твердый сосок между большим и указательным пальцем.

\- Можно сильнее, - тихо подсказала Лита. - Можешь… сделать немного больно.

Теплый летний ветер щекотно обтекал ее тело, стелился по коже шепотом легчайших прикосновений, терялся между ее собственных стонов. Ньют взглянул остро, исподлобья, и послушался. Пальцы сжались болезненно, сдавили сосок, заставив Литу ахнуть и растечься по пледу. Поначалу она чувствовала неровности земли и травинки, пробивавшие канву ткани. Эти ощущения терялись в удовольствии - от ласк Ньюта, от того, что он ее слушал и делал, как приятно и хотелось ей. Лита распахнула глаза, заслонила их козырьком ладони от обжегшего июльского солнца и поймала взгляд Ньюта. Темный, прищуренный, изучающий и запоминающий. Лита позволила тихому грудному стону сорваться с губ, перевела взгляд на свою грудь. Ее соски казались очень темными между светлых пальцев Ньюта - яркий и восхитительный контраст, от которого удовольствие разливалось где-то в самой глубине, глубже, чем в теле.

Телу тоже было хорошо. И жарко, почти невыносимо.

\- Ньют, помоги мне снять… - Лита хотела сесть, чтобы получилось выскользнуть из юбки, но Ньют не позволил. Широкая ладонь с растопыренными пальцами легла между грудей, нажала, удерживая. Лита сама не ожидала, что в низу живота плеснет жаром, скомкала в руках края пледа.

\- Я сниму. Лежи, Лита, - сказал Ньют. Когда она расслабилась, Ньют положил руки ей на талию, повел ниже, зацепил пояс юбки и попытался потянуть ее с бедер. У него ничего не вышло - закономерно, - и Лита счастливо рассмеялась.

\- Застежка сзади, Ньют.

Она думала, что сейчас придется встать на колени, но чуть покрасневший Ньют немного приподнял ее над землей и скользнул ладонями под поясницу. Пуговицы поддались ему быстро, и вслед за ними шелк юбки потек вниз, к щиколоткам, чтобы секунду спустя присоединиться к давно снятой блузе.

На Лите остались только тонкие панталоны. Между ног было влажно, и если бы Ньют сейчас запустил пальцы в прорезь… Но он улыбнулся и принялся осторожно гладить ее ноги - от колена, пощекотав под ним, вверх по бедру прямо поверх ткани панталонов, еще выше к талии. Мышцы живота дернулись, когда Ньют нежно погладил самый его низ, над сползшим поясом панталон. Лита сглотнула, зажмурилась, ожидая, что уж теперь-то!..

И снова не дождалась. Ньют пробежался пальцами, как лапками, до пупка и вдруг наклонился, обжег дыханием посреди знойного полудня, поцеловал. Лита застонала от неожиданности и удовольствия. Ньют чуть-чуть приподнял лицо и позвал:

\- Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Он улыбался, солнечно и счастливо, и так спокойно, что у Литы все внутри захлестнуло нестерпимой нежностью. Напряженные мышцы начали плавиться, течь, как масло на солнцепеке, Лита снова расслабилась - и не заметила, в какой момент напряглась. Одной рукой Ньют продолжал поддерживать ее под поясницу, но другую вернул на грудь, принялся снова изучать, от легчайших прикосновений к болезненному нажиму, словно успел забыть за короткие мгновения, каково это - ласкать ее соски. Он теперь почти лежал, приподнявшись на локте. Наверное, ему не хватало окончательно сдавшего позиции пледа. Но Литу сейчас, к ее стыду, волновало не то, что Ньют валялся на не прикрытой траве, а то, что если бы он сместился еще чуть-чуть ниже, то она могла бы положить бедра ему на плечи, а он… забраться языком туда, куда не забирался еще даже пальцами.

Смелая фантазия, жаркая и откровенная. Лита знала, что прямо сейчас ей не хватит духу попросить даже о пальцах. Но когда-нибудь - обязательно.

В первый раз хватало того, как Ньют дрогнул и шумно выдохнул, когда Лита накрыла его ласкающую руку своей. Ее пальцы поверх пальцев Ньюта казались тонкими. Ньют позволил чуть сдвинуть его ладонь и впервые негромко застонал, почувствовав, как Лита сильно сжала его пальцы на своем соске.

\- Можно вот так, Ньют.

\- Можно? Или ты хочешь? - уточнил он. Его дыхание щекотало пупок, заставляло все внутри дергаться от внезапного удовольствия и близости.

\- Хочу, - призналась Лита тихо.

Ньют поменял руки - скорчил гримасу, пока разминал затекшие мышцы, - и вдруг, глядя глаза в глаза, сжал другой, позабытый было сосок так, как показала ему Лита.

В этот раз боль не была приятной, и Лита ойкнула. Ньют немедленно отдернул руку.

\- Извини, я слишком, да?

\- Нет, не думаю. - Лита ободряюще улыбнулась. - Просто не все сразу. - И сама осторожно потерла пострадавший сосок, восстанавливая чувствительность к удовольствию.

Ньют следил, как Лита ласкала себя, бездонными глазами с потерянным в них солнцем.

\- Будешь просто смотреть? - Она лукаво улыбнулась.

\- Мне нравится, - признался он, не смущаясь. - Ты красивая, вот так, Лита.

Лита вспыхнула и легонько потянула его к себе за жесткие волосы. Комплименты до сих пор смущали ее больше, чем любые откровенные обсуждения. Смущение она предпочитала топить в поцелуях - тем более, когда это значило, что Ньют прижмет ее к земле своим весом, а соски будет до дрожи приятно задевать жесткий лен его рубашки.

Она знала, что Ньют провожает ее обожающими глазами. Но знать и слышать чувства, обернутые в слова, - разные вещи. Лита не могла поверить, что ей досталось это счастье, что она чем-то заслужила безграничную, бескорыстную любовь лучшего на свете человека.

\- Я люблю тебя, Ньют, - в поцелуе прошептала она. Самое меньшее, что могла она сделать, - отдавать ему ту же искренность, платить откровенностью и счастьем.

\- А я - тебя, - серьезно, торжественно подтвердил он. - Ох, Лита…

Она засмеялась и снова прижалась к нему. Взаимность окрыляла, пьянила дурманом более сладким, чем прикосновения. Лита запрокинула голову, падая в наслаждение и в бесконечно-синее летнее небо над их головами.

Самое счастливое лето в череде самых счастливых лет.


End file.
